The Fate of a Life
by Jennis524
Summary: Scully goes back in time to save Mulder. Please Read and Review:)


"Don't you ever just want to stop?" a very bored Agent Scully said looking out at the rolling countryside. "I like riding in the car, don't you Scully?" Mulder asked with a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah Mulder," Scully said very unenthusiastically. Scully looked out the window and she sighed deeply. The two agents had been together for the last seven years. Scully was a medical doctor, a scientist, she wouldn't believe until she saw, but when she sees it is still hard for her to believe. Mulder, on the other hand, believed. He was so convinced that aliens exist and in recent years his quest is becoming more and more evident that they are really real. 

Scully was irritated with him because they were somewhere in South Dakota driving at 1:00 in the morning. Mulder had told her very early yesterday morning that they were going to investigate a case. They took a plane to Minnesota and Mulder decided to drive to South Dakota. He was definitely lost, but Mulder wouldn't ask for directions. 

Scully drifted off to sleep, looking at Mulder one last time, the last time she ever saw him alive. Mulder was very tired and his head started to drop. A shrill blare of a horn woke him up and a semi truck was coming in his direction. The lights were brighter as the truck came closer. Mulder looked over at Scully for the last time and then he heard the car crunching, someone screaming, but he realized it was him in pain. Then the entire world subsided and he was at peace for the first time in 39 years. He saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel; he was there, finally there. 

Scully on the other hand felt glass flying and tried to open her eyes, but couldn't. She felt herself floating away as if she were in a dream. Scully looked up and saw a man with a white suit on. He had a heavenly glow, as if her were an angel. She asked him who he was and he replied, "I am your guardian angel, Bob." 

"My what?" Scully asked looking around the room and seeing flowers everywhere. Her hand was shaky, but moved slowly and surely to her forehead where she felt a bandage wrapped around her head. Her arm was in a cast and an IV was in her other arm. 

"You know who and what I am. You should not fear me." Scully looked confused trying to recall what had happened. Then she looked up with her deep blue eyes pirecing in concern, "Where's Mulder?" 

"He is not a being on this Earth anymore," the angel replied matter of factly. "He's dead?" Scully asked tears welling up in her eyes. "He died, but it wasn't his time to go," Bob said his expression on his face never ending. 

"Someone pulled a few strings around for him and he's gone. You are the only one to bring him back, to save him." Scully couldn't say anything. She reached for the cross that usually is hung around her neck, but it wasn't there. "Are you looking for this?" Bob said dangling a small golden cross in front of her. 

Scully reached for it, but Bob made a fist around it. "You have to survive with out it. Show you are worthy of it. Fox was one of God's chosen ones. Before he was born they often talked about him being the Second Coming of the Messiah." 

"Why do I have to save him, so I can die for him?" "Don't you see Dana, you are immortal," Bob said looking deep into her eyes, his heavenly glow illuminating his face. 

"How can I save him?" "You must go back, go back to the day you met him and somehow convince him not to drive down that road on that night," Bob paused for a moment looking at her expression, "Mulder, won't be the Mulder you met that first day. He will be completely different as you will be." 

"Okay anything to save Mulder. I've loved him since the day I met him, I'll love him forever. I believe I can save him. "Soul mates always save each other," Bob said and simply disappeared. Scully felt herself going back in time to 1992, the first time she had met him. 

"Agent Scully," Scully said to the secretary at the front desk at the FBI. She was wearing a plaid suit and carrying a briefcase. The secretary directed her to Chief Belevins office. 

"Agent Scully you have been with the FBI for two years correct?" "Yes sir," Scully said knowing, or thinking she knows what would happen, but everything was so different. 

"You are a medical doctor who transferred to the FBI," he said while reading further down her profile. The long conference ended with him telling her she was being partnered with an agent named Fox Mulder, a violent crime analyst. Before the conference had ended she learned she practiced as a doctor for a year, she never taught at the Academy and had been doing paper work for two years. 

She walked down the familiar hallway that she had walked down so many times before. "Agent Mulder," Scully said with a huge smile on her face, so happy to see Mulder alive. Mulder turned around. He had on his glasses peering at her. His hazel eyes took a note of familiarity, as though he knew her, maybe even remembered her. 

Scully's heart sank when she saw on his left hand a gold ring, a wedding band. Her heart was breaking when she looked around the room and saw nothing familiar. There was no stack of X-Files on the one desk, no UFO pictures, or his famous I WANT TO BELIEVE poster. There were only pictures of a woman, a pretty woman that resembled her a lot. "Hi welcome to my happy haven. I'll have them send down a desk and a name plaque in the morning." 

"No that's all right. It never bothered me before," Scully said looking around. She looked at the floor when something moved. She saw a baby seat and peered inside. A small child, a newborn lay sleeping peacefully. 

"She's the reason they put me down here. I'm their best violent crimes analyst and they didn't want to lose me." "Can't your wife take care of her?" Scully asked looking at the small child, thinking that she'd never thought she'd see Mulder's child. 

"Emily's mother died shortly after her birth two months ago," Mulder said, his eyes starting to tear up. "I'm so sorry," Scully said with compassion, even though deep inside she was thrilled that she'd be the only woman in his life, except for Emily. 

"Can I hold her?" Mulder nodded and watched the two for awhile thinking he had seen her before, knew her voice, her laugh, her expressions. "Next week I'm going to bring her to daycare every day. It's going to break my heart." 

"Agent Mulder have you ever heard of the X-Files?" Scully asked looking down at the small beautiful child. "Yes I have, but why are you asking?" Mulder asked. "Haven't you ever been a little curious?" 

"To tell you the truth I've read a few X-Files and found them fascinating," Mulder said, his eyes lighting up. "Let's investigate them," Scully said smiling. She was happy that Mulder's love for the X-Files fascinated him still in a different life. "Well I found this case about a bunch of kids in Oregon and aliens," Mulder started smiling at Scully. 

Scully gave Mulder a huge smile and handed Emily back to him. She walked out of the room satisfied with what she had begun. The next seven years were the best years of Scully's life. Scully got Mulder into the X-Files. Some of the things she knew would happen happened. Her father died of a heart attack on the same day he did in her 'past life.' Scully's sister died when a car hit her while she was walking. 

Scully fell in love all over again. To her this was the same Mulder, but he was more open, he trusted and he wasn't as paranoid. Then tragedy struck about 5 years after their first meeting. Mulder was the adoring father and Scully saw that in him. 

Emily got a lump on the back of her neck and they took her in to the doctor. By this time this child had golden hair and deep blue eyes. A lot like Scully's deep and questioning eyes. They found cancer in the five-year-olds neck, knowing that her life would be short, so short she wouldn't know what the meaning of life meant, especially her life. She had brought with her a passion, a dream that was solely Mulder's. If he had had her to be his inspiration he wouldn't be anywhere. A lot like Samantha in the life Scully knew and was trying so desperately to save Mulder and bring him back to that life to be with her. 

Mulder stayed with Emily for her short stay in the hospital. The end was inevitable because the doctors said it was found too late. He bent his head as he grasped the child's small hand. Holding on to her for the rest of her short life. Emily slipped into a coma and never opened her eyes again to see daylight. The last thing she said was to Scully. Her deep blue eyes looked deep into her heart and she lifted her head, "I love you Mommy." Scully's heart broke because this child knew that she was Scully's child at a different point and time. 

Mulder and Scully stayed at the hospital sleeping in two chairs next to her bed. Emily drew in her last breath, slowly and surely like she did her first, knowing it was always meant to be her last. 

Mulder grabbed onto the child's hand and looked up towards the sky questioning God's reasoning, but getting no reply at all. Scully had never seen this side of Mulder, the side that made her want to shout to the Heavens, but she knew she would hear no answer either. She reached for the cross on her neck, but it wasn't there. Scully heard a voice, a familiar voice in her ear telling her she was close. 

She took Mulder in her arms and held him close as the doctors rushed in at the sound of the machines announcing Emily's sudden end. Scully closed her eyes and saw a flash back of her lying in the same hospital bed with a broken arm, but Mulder was next to her though, kneeling at her bed, holding her hand. 

The last two years were tough for Mulder as well as Scully. Mulder was suffering from depression because he missed his daughter, who brought light into his heart and life. Scully comforted him the best she could. Mulder was becoming more and more of the Mulder she had known. He had hatred in his heart now, the drive that kept him going. He had the same beliefs, government conspiracies and aliens. Mulder quit trusting people after Emily's death and Scully could see why he did that before, only then it was his sister. 

After 6 years of being together the X-Files were officially closed and Mulder and Scully were under the supervision of hard a** Assitant Director Walter Skinner. He had no compassion for them at all, didn't care if they lived or died as long as he got paid. 

Then the fateful night came again and Scully didn't really remember her past life because she had lived this one for seven years, this one was so different from the other one. It must have been fate because they were going to South Dakota on a case, but Scully for some reason; told Mulder she didn't feel well. Mulder was determined to go to South Dakota, to drive down that road once again with or without Scully at his side. 

Scully only went because she had a gut feeling that Mulder was going to get hurt. She went with in the car as passenger. Scully looked out the window and saw the sun setting over the rolling plains. 

"Mulder let's pull over and you can get some sleep," Scully said forcefully. "No, I'm fine," Mulder reassured her even though he looked tired. "Then let me drive for just a little while." 

Mulder reluctant, but very tired accepted and pulled over on the side of the road. They switched and he fell asleep almost immediately. Scully was watching the road carefully and saw a semi truck come out of no where. He swerved into her lane going almost eighty miles an hour. Shocked and dazed all Scully could do was stare in amazement as the truck came at her. 

Then she saw her whole life flash before her. It was not the life she had become used to, but the life she had left. Bob flashed into her mind mouthing something, a message maybe. She swerved, but hit the semi on the side. The car flipped over, rolling only once. Mulder hit his head on the dashboard, but before Scully blacked out she felt Mulder squeeze her hand. 

"Dana how are you feeling?" a short man in a white coat said, "I'm Dr. Samson." Scully looked up and saw a bright light shinning down on her. Another man was standing over her looking deep into her deep blue eyes, taking her in. It was Mulder. He had a huge cut on his head. "Hey," Mulder said with tears in his eyes, "I missed you." 

Scully had a confused look on her face. She saw Bob standing in the corner smiling. He nodded. Scully knew what he meant, she had saved Mulder and they were back in the hospital. Mulder never had been married, no child of his existed or at least not yet. Scully put out her arm (the one not in a cast) and embraced, letting him cry on her shoulder while she cried on his. Scully knew it was some kind of fate, it was truly meant to be. Their souls joined for all eternity rejoiced for being able to inhabit two bodies once again. 

Five months after their accident Mulder was abducted and Scully found out she was expecting a child. Not long after that she realize why Mulder had been spared. She realized this when she held her son for the first time, looking down into his sweet innocent face and knowing his life was always meant to be. 

THE END. 


End file.
